Hey There Delilah
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Here's a little story I wrote based off of "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. Warning: It is very sad. This is my very first fanfic!


_Hey there Delilah_  
_What's it like in New York City?_

She left him earlier that week. They kissed, they cried, and then they said goodbye.

_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl, tonight you look so pretty._

She sent him a picture with the words "I miss you" as she headed out the door to go out.

_Yes you do._

He begins to cry when he sees the picture.

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you._  
_I swear it's true. _

She looked around the city in awe as she realized she missed the way he feels wrapped around her.

_Hey there Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance. _

He begins to feel so far away to her now.

_I'm right here if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes. _

She couldn't handle the pain anymore. She felt so alone. She needed someone to be there with her.

_Listen to my voice, its my disguise_  
_I'm by your side. _

He felt like a stranger to her. They hadn't talked in weeks and she started to fall apart.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She begins to cry.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She takes a deep breath.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She sees a boy in the crowd.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She walks over to the boy. She smiles. The boy says hi.

_What you do to me. _

The boy and her begin to dance.

_Hey there Delilah _  
_I know times are getting hard_

She starts to feel happy again with the boy's company.

_But just believe me, girl_  
_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

The boy shows her his big, expensive house. She looks around with glee.

_We'll have it good_  
_We'll have the life we knew we would_

The boy and her go out for coffee. They smile and laugh at each other.

_My word is good. _

She starts to forget about him.

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I've got so much left to say_

The boy takes her out every night.

_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away_  
_I'd write it all._

The boy says how beautiful she is and she smiles. She finally feels happy.

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_  
_We'd have it all_

She realizes she's starting fall in love with the boy. He kisses her lightly on the lips.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

The boy leads her to his bedroom.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She kisses the boy passionately.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

The boy takes off her clothes.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

The boy and her lie under the blanket, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

He walks around, all alone, he thinks of her and feels happy again.

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

He tells his "friends" how he still loves her.

_Our friends will all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way_

His 'friends' tell him he's crazy for staying with her. They say how she's definitely going to cheat. He brushses it off and says she would never do that to him.

_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_

He says how they love each other, both of them, equally.

_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

He finally makes enough money to send her a letter. He begins to write it.

_Hey there Delilah_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_

She tells the boy how she loves him. The boy says he loves her back.

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

The boy and her talk about moving in together after school is over.

_And I'll be making history like I do_  
_You'll know it's all because of you_

She gets one of his letters. He says how he's sorry he never wrote but he didn't have enough money. He says how he misses her.

_We can do whatever we want to_

She begins to cry.

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

She doesn't know what to do. She feels so horrible. She wants to scream and pull out her heart.

_This one's for you_

He waits at the airport on the day she's supposed to arrive.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She stays in her room, missing her flight.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She grabs a knife and slits her wrists.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She screams and cries shouting that she hates herself. The boy rushes in to try and help her. She pushes him away.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

She loops the rope around her neck and pulls. The boy begins to cry.

_What you do to me_

He realizes she's never going to show.


End file.
